


wanna be a pretty girl

by kiyojima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, Miya Atsumu is a Good Brother, Miya Osamu Needs a Hug, Miya Osamu-centric, Not Beta Read, Other, Protective Miya Atsumu, Supportive Inarizaki, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Miya Osamu, i just wanna hug my baby osamu, just the miya twins being adorable, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyojima/pseuds/kiyojima
Summary: Osamu and Atsumu were inseparable. They rarely left each other's sides and often entertained the idea of going everywhere and experiencing everything together. It was a promise that they swore never to break.Throughout the years, not a single secret was hidden between them. Their every thought was shared, from complaining about their homework in the second grade to wondering if they would still be twins if they were dinosaurs. They were a strange duo, everyone always mused, but their tight bond was like no other.So why was it that Atsumu was suddenly having difficulty speaking to his twin?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	wanna be a pretty girl

**Author's Note:**

> there aren't enough osamu-centric fics and i love him so much <3

Osamu and Atsumu were inseparable. They rarely left each other's sides and often entertained the idea of going everywhere and experiencing anything together. It was a promise that they swore never to break. 

Throughout the years, not a single secret was hidden between them. Their every thought was shared, from complaining about their homework in the second grade to wondering if they would still be twins if they were dinosaurs. They were a strange duo, _everyone always mused_ , but their tight bond was like no other. 

So why was it that Atsumu was suddenly having difficulty speaking to his twin?

The other would always avoid conversations with him, claiming that it was getting too late and he had to go to bed early so he could be on top of his game at volleyball practice the next day. Sometimes he would blatantly walk straight out of the kitchen when Atsumu wandered in to grab a snack. The twins had made it a routine to go to each other's bedrooms at night and just talk about whatever was on their mind until one of them got tired and went to bed. 

But Osamu stopped showing up and he wouldn't let Atsumu in...

His behaviour was strange, not only at home but at school and practice. Their parents had noticed the change, along with their teammates and coach. They were all concerned, but Atsumu was worried the most. 

_Did I do something wrong?_ He always wondered whenever Osamu refused to look at him. 

At home, Osamu would only leave his bedroom when it was required and other than that, he would stay cooped up in there doing God knows what. He usually enjoyed cooking for fun, baking little snacks for himself and Atsumu, but it had been _weeks_ since he even touched the kitchen supplies. Atsumu noticed that his twin began coming home a little later than normal, faintly smelling like women's perfume. 

It made him ponder whether Osamu was going through a rebellious phase or something, going out and hooking up. He was only sixteen, sure, but plenty of teenagers did shit like that. Why would Osamu be any different?

But Osamu _was_ different. He wasn't the type to fuck around and get laid, not when he was so book smart and school orientated. 

And then, there was the way Osamu behaved at school.

Whenever practice was finished, and all the sweaty boys piled into the locker room, Osamu would stay behind until everyone left. But if he wasn't given the opportunity to wait, then he would hop into an unoccupied stall and change in there while the other boys simply undressed in front of each other. It was almost as if he was _shy_ about his body, but Atsumu thought that couldn't be possible considering that everyone had seen Osamu's build before and knew he had nothing to be embarrassed about. 

So why wasn't he changing in front of them anymore? 

Atsumu recalled how he and his teammates would sit in the cafeteria, eating their lunch together, but Osamu would be staring at the girls who passed by them. His eyes would linger over their chests and their uniform skirts. Atsumu briefly wondered if Osamu was just going through puberty, and to him, suddenly girls were the sexiest shit on earth. He also warily wondered if Osamu was a pervert of some sort. 

When he asked his twin why he kept staring at girls like that, Osamu got extremely flustered and shook his head in an attempt to possibly clear his thoughts. 

_"It's not like that,"_ he remembered Osamu mumbling. 

What _is_ it like then?

Atsumu noticed that whenever the twins and their friends went to the mall, Osamu would gaze longingly, _fucking longingly,_ at the women's section in sports stores. He would shuffle on his feet and yank at the sleeves of his hoodie. Atsumu would watch as his twin's eyes scanned over the bras on display, before glancing down at his own chest.

 _What the fuck is goin' on?_ was all he could remember thinking at the time. 

"Oi, 'Samu," Atsumu called out from outside his twin's bedroom door. Here he was again, back to try to speak to the stubborn fuck. "Lemme in, ya jerk."

After a couple of seconds of frantic shuffling around, the door was opened to reveal Osamu's pissed off face. He snarled, "What'd'ya want, scrub?"

Atsumu pushed past his brother and entered the bedroom, plopping down on his mattress. "Nothin', 'just wanna talk ta' ya."

"'Bout what..?" Osamu asked slowly, seeming suspicious of Atsumu's actions. 

"'Bout yer ugly face," he responded, stretching his arms out to the ceiling. 

There it was again—the faint scent of women's perfume. 

"I don't have time for ya. Get out," Osamu clicked his tongue, walking over to his desk and returning to his school work.

Atsumu pouted. "Yer never have time for me no more."

Osamu didn't reply, and Atsumu took that as a chance to snoop around. He walked around his twin's bedroom, noticing the stiffness in Osamu's shoulders and the tension radiating off of him. He wandered over to the conjoined bathroom, locking it behind him as he did his business. However, when he was about to step out, something caught his eyes, and he immediately froze.

"Why do ya have Ma's old bra?" 

The air in the bedroom thickened immensely, almost making Atsumu regret opening his loud mouth. He stared at the black C cup bra that hung on the bathroom doorknob. Osamu stayed silent for a while before parting his lips. 

"...dunno. Ma must'a used my bathroom," he mumbled without looking at Atsumu. 

"'Samu, this is one of her old ones. She doesn't use it anymore. Remember how she said she was gonna donate it, along with a bunch of her other used clothes..."

When Osamu didn't reply, he walked over to his twin and sat on the bed, turned in the direction of his work desk. Osamu's head was down, staring hard at his homework but not doing anything. His eyes were slightly widened, unblinking, and his hands were trembling.

"'Samu?" he called out in concern, tilting his head in the shaking boy's direction. "Do ya like- I dunno, ya gotta girlfriend or somethin'? Yer scared Ma and Pops won't approve of her?"

He was startled when Osamu barked out a laugh, turning his head away from Atsumu. "I would tell ya if it were somethin' as lil' as that, 'Tsumu. _Fuck,_ why're ya so... _stupid_?"

Huh?

"What the fuck, 'Samu! I'm just tryna help yer sorry ass! Ya keep mopin' around, lookin' fuckin' pathetic as shit!" Atsumu yelled loudly, feeling beyond pissed off. All he tried to do these past few weeks was figure out what was wrong with his twin, and he goes and calls him stupid? Like he wasn't busting his ass, losing his mind with worry left and right.

Suddenly he was shoved into the wall and Osamu's hands were on his collar, roughly shaking him around. "I'm not fuckin' pathetic, 'Tsumu! Shut the fuck up! Ya don't know shit!" 

His eyes were dark and his lips pulled upward into a snarl. He looked angry, and that only made Atsumu angry. 

"Well, yer sure actin' like a lil' bitch! Ya keep ignorin' me and shuttin' me out! What the fuck is wrong with ya?! Get yer stupid head out of yer ass!" Atsumu shouted back, grasping Osamu's collar in turn.

They were neck to neck. They had their fair share of fights before, but this one was getting serious. 

"Why the fuck do ya care so much!? I can do whatever the fuck I want! Quit actin' like ya know everythin' about me!"

"I do know everythin' 'bout ya, ya fuckin' shithead!"

"Like what?!"

Atsumu snapped.

"Ya think I don't see the way ya keep starin' at the girls at school, or the fuckin' bras and panties at the mall?! Ya think I can't smell the perfume on ya right now?! Why the fuck do ya keep lookin' at girls like a pervert, ya freak!?" 

Osamu lost it. 

He threw Atsumu to the ground and began throwing punches at him. "Don't call me that! Don't fuckin' call me that!"

Atsumu punched him back as they started beating each other up. "Why the fuck not!? If ya ain't a pervert, then why the fuck do ya keep starin' at girls' breasts, huh?! Yer bein' a freak, 'Samu! What's yer fuckin' excuse now?!"

"What if I wanna be a fuckin' girl, huh?!"

Atsumu froze. 

Osamu was straddling his waist and looking down at him, sobbing harder than Atsumu had ever seen before. He shook his collar back and forth, screaming in his face with tears endlessly streaming down his face. 

"I wanna be a girl! I wanna be pretty too, 'Tsumu!" he wailed, choking on his tears. 

Atsumu couldn't breathe. He couldn't even blink. Without saying anything, he wrapped his arms around Osamu and brought the twin down to his chest, cradling his- _her_ \- shaking form in his tight hold. 

"I wanna wear a d-dress and I- ...wanna wear makeup, a-and I wanna be a pretty girl, 'Tsumu," Osamu cried into Atsumu's chest. 

"Okay," Atsumu whispered, finally finding his voice again. "Ya can do that, 'Samu. I'll be there for ya. We can find ya a cute dress and borrow Ma's makeup, alright?"

Osamu hiccupped, sniffling.

Atsumu kissed the top of her head. "Yer okay. It's okay. I promise, 'Samu. Everything'll work out, ya hear me?"

"...I love ya, 'Tsumu."

"I love ya more, 'Samu."

\--

It had been three months since Osamu confessed the truth. 

She came out to her parents.

_"I..," Osamu began, hesitantly staring at her questioning parents. They smiled at her in encouragement to continue, even though they didn't know what she was going to say. She glanced over to her twin brother, preoccupied with his phone._

_Of course 'Tsumu would be of no help._

_"...I'm a girl," she finally whispered, fearing their reactions._

_She winced at the nudge on her ankle and looked at Atsumu, who was smiling softly at her. Suddenly, she felt stronger._

_"I-I would like to identify as a woman," she elaborated, putting more power into her voice._

_Their parents were quick to accept her. They figured she was transgender earlier because of how she began to dress and how Atsumu was somehow even more protective of her. Her mother was not oblivious. She noticed the bras and panties in Osamu's bedroom, along with dresses that were too neatly put away to belong to a girl that stayed the night._

_After receiving her parent's acceptance and support, Osamu was so happy that she collapsed in Atsumu's room and began crying into his chest again. He was always there for her, though, exactly like he promised._

She dropped out of the volleyball club as a player but rejoined as their manager. She would've continued to play if it were a mixed-gender team, though unfortunately, it wasn't. Nobody was too affected by it, as they were more concerned about the _reason_ she decided to drop out.

And so she came out to her friends on the team too, with the help of Atsumu. 

_They gathered around in a circle on the gym floor, eagerly waiting for Osamu to speak up. She had told them that she had something to say to them but never specified what about._

_"What's wrong, Osamu-kun?" Kita-san asked her gently._

_She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest and stared at her teammates. Their eyes were kind, but for how long would that kindness last? Would they accept her? What if they didn't?_

_A hand on her head made her snap out of her negative thoughts, glancing over at Atsumu. Just like with their parents, he sent her an encouraging smile. A smile that said, I'll be by your side no matter what._

_"I-I'm transgender..," she said, taking a deep breath as she looked back over to Atsumu for emotional support. He nodded softly for her to continue._

_The team was quiet._

_"W-Which means that I'm a girl... and it's- I've been thinking about this for a really long time, and so I'm sure about my gender now. Please don't begin to think of me differently or whatever... I'm still- ya know, 'Samu. I just identify as a woman now..," she explained, letting out a shaky breath._

_Atsumu intertwined his fingers with his twin's, squeezing their joined hands in comfort. Osamu rose her head to look at their team._

_Her heart stuttered in her chest when she took in all the supportive smiles on each player's face. They didn't even have to say anything for her to know that they accepted her._

_"Uhm, wow. I can't say that wasn't a shock," Aran chuckled, looking a little surprised but happy nonetheless. "But I'm glad ya trusted us enough to share something so personal. We're proud of ya for tellin' us, and we obviously still love ya."_

_The other teammates nodded enthusiastically in agreement, murmuring their own words of support and love. Suna and Kita looked exceptionally proud, making Osamu beam._

After she came out, there was no awkwardness at all. In fact, they began to ask her questions about what it felt like coming out to Atsumu, and how she knew she was transgender. Their questions were very respectful, and they treated Osamu just as they always did. 

Atsumu, in particular, never stopped treating Osamu the way he did from day one. They still bickered, and they still had their daily fights over stupid things. The important thing was that their love for each other never diminished in the slightest. 

And now, Osamu could finally be the pretty girl she always wanted to be.


End file.
